


Third Eye (Not) Blind

by Spideronsilk



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bullies, Chubby Dipper, Dipper stands up for bill for once, Dipper's Bills hero, Fluff, Kid Bill, Kid Dipper, Kids are jerks, M/M, Magic, Protective Dipper Pines, kind of, sad Bill, small bill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 04:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6270283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spideronsilk/pseuds/Spideronsilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill is picked on for having a third eye but while he's getting bullied Dipper comes and saves the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Third Eye (Not) Blind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jdkwinxgrl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jdkwinxgrl/gifts).



> This was from a cute prompt on Tumblr,
> 
> http://spideronsilk.tumblr.com/post/141006221893/natchpunk-elyjahartz-thefairywithfandoms
> 
> And a big fucking thanks to Jdkwinxgrl (thefairywithfandoms) for this awesome prompt! 
> 
> Here's a link to their Tumblr: 
> 
> http://thefairywithfandoms.tumblr.com

Bill clutched the straps of his worn, yellow backpack with his tiny, slim fingers. His grip tight as he made his way into the brightly lit classroom, the far wall was made entirely of glass and the morning winter sunrise peaked through the flowing baby blue curtains. Bill patted his fluffy, blond bangs, flattening the golden locks over his forehead. His heart was rapidly beating in his thin chest as he made his way to his assigned seat, his worried blue eyes darted around the small room, straining to catch sight of his normal assaulters. So far, so good, maybe they'd actually leave him alone for once.

Bill settled down into his chair, taking out a small notebook and began doodling small triangles as he waited for class to begin. His eyes soon drifted upward, landing on a large, brown bundle of fluff. A boy he'd never seen before sat a couple seats away, his chubby body was hidden under a puffy, thick sweater, tiny pine trees littered the navy cloth and Bill could see his wild head of chocolaty curls poking out of his collar before three bodies obscured his view. Before him stood his three infamous bullies, all towering over the small blond with wicked grins, the middle boy snickering down at bill before he spoke,

"Well look who it is, the three eyed freak must of not of learned his lesson yesterday."

The taller boy's companions giggled at his sides, the one on Bill's left, a girl with bright orange pigtails, rested her arm on Bill's desk, her mischievous green eyes baring down on the small boy,

"Looks like we're gonna have to teach him another lesson, right Spotty?"

The one on the right chuckled low under his breath, his laugh sending a shiver down Bill’s spine.

"Looks like it."

Bill was shaking in his seat, his heart hammering as his mind flashed back to his previous encounters with the trio, Bill knew he was different, his closed third eye twitched, begging to be opened but Bill kept it shut, people had always disliked his third eye but the three that stood before him were the first to actually take assault on him. He had pleaded with his mother countless times in order to switch classes but the principal either didn't care or didn’t have the time for Bill's situation. All three of the blond's eyes teared up as he readied himself for the oncoming attack but just as a fist was brought up to face him the bell rang, and the cheery voice of their teacher hummed throughout the busy room. The tallest of the trip looked down at the shivering boy, a look of disgust in his eyes that had Bill's tears rolling down his thin cheeks,

"Guess we'll have to finish this at recess."

They stalked away, leaving Bill whimpering at the back of the class, he felt eyes on him and his blond head slowly looked up, his blue eyes locked with large mocha ones, the new kid from earlier was looking at him strangely, his lips turned down in a confused frown, his mouth open to speak but Bill quickly turned away, his eyes trained on the floor as he hid his blotchy face behind his sleeve. Great now the new kid knew how much of a crybaby he really was.

Bill's stomach twisted in his gut all throughout the day, he was dreading recess and was debating if he should fake being sick or not. He knew nothing would change their minds and Bill would get his beating one way or another. But the thing was he didn't understand why. Why was he so different? Why couldn't he be like the other kids, normal, not such a freak like everyone made him out to be. His body buzzed with magic and he felt his third eye begging to be opened but he fought the urge down the best he could. He felt the brunette’s eyes on him for the remainder of the day, Bill did his best to keep his head down, the events that were to take place later that day almost causing him to be sick.

Finally the bell rang for lunch and the kids in his class skipped happily towards the playground. Bill lugged behind, his feet dragging as he made his way towards the far corner of the field. He sat himself down by a tree, the leaves swaying in the gentle, cool air. It would be a beautiful day outside if not for the impending doom that hung over the small blond's shoulders. Bill sat quietly underneath his shady spot, his knees drawn up close to his chest as tears trailed down silently onto his yellow sweater. He watch the rest of the kids play, all of them buzzing around with carefree smiles, none of them worried about pain being inflicted upon them. He heard a familiar array of snickering laughter, his heart sinking as the trio boldly walk up to the slouched blond,

"Hey there Cipher. You ready for your beating?"

Bill wanted to run, wanted to hide, but he knew he had nowhere to go, none of the teachers ever believed him, most of them a little off put by his extra eye. Bill was terrified, he'd admit that, he hated being picked on, hated being seen as a freak. His eyes narrows at his approaching assaulters, his voice wavering as he spoke up,

"L-leave me alone!"

They chuckled as they towered over him, their evil grins gleaming in the shady light, Pigtails spoke up, amusement in her high pitched voice,

"Or what? What's a freak like you gonna do?"

Bill's lip quivered as his eyes blurred,

"I-"

The tallest of the trio kicked his foot into Bill's knees, a laugh ringing out as Bill cried out in pain. The others soon joined in, their feet pounding against Bill's slouched form, he curled in on himself, his cries and shouts being lost in the sea of giggling children across the playground. They pushed Bill down, his face being rubbed into the dirt as his tears mix in with the dusty floor,

"How do you like that Cipher? To bad you can't stop being such a freak!"

Bill ached all over, his body was sore and his head throbbed from his tears but they wouldn’t stop, all he could do was whimper and hope that It'd be over soon.

"Hey!"

The pain suddenly stopped and Bill cracked his eyes open at the unfamiliar voice,

The round boy from before had waddled up to them, his chubby cheeks red as he huffed from his hurried advancement towards them. Bill's attackers stared the boy down, the tallest bringing his face up in a hateful sneer,

"What do you want fatty?"

The chubby brunette flinched at the insult, his red tinted cheeks darkening into a deep scarlet,

"I-I want you to leave him alone."

The boy approached slowly, his hands clenched tight at his side. Bill held his breath, looks like this kid had a death wish.

"What did you say?"

The one known a Spotty spoke up, his lanky arms crossing over his chest as he stared the boy down,

"I said, leave him alone."

The brunette’s voice came out much steadier this time and he held his ground as the trio circled him,

"Oh yeah? And what are you gonna do about it fatty?"

Bill stay curled up on the floor as he stared up at the scene before him, he wanted to run but something held him back, whether it was from fear or the fact that he couldn't leave this kid to face the same fate, Bill wasn't sure. One of them shoved him back, the other two ganging up on him,

"If you don't leave him alone I'll... I'll..."

They shoved him again, causing him to almost lose his balance, Bill sat up, using his dirtied sleeve to wipe off the mud that had covered his face. Bill gazed back up at the scene before him, once again his and the brunette’s eyes found each other’s, something in the boy's eyes changed, his shoulders squared and he narrowed his eyes back at the bullies,

"I'll hit you."

That caused them all to bust in to hysteric fits of laughter. The chubby boy's cheeks turned a fiery red as they continued to laugh in his face,

"y-you're gonna h-hit me?"

Bill's bully could barley get his words out between his laughter, but before they could calm down the brunette stepped forward and before any of them could stop him, he pulled his fist back and punched the tallest of the trio right in the nose. He fell back, his hands coming up to clutch at his injured face, Bull notice the dark red liquid spilling out from in between his fingers, all five of them stood frozen at what the new boy had just done.  
Four pairs of wide eyes stared up at the chubby boy before them, who, oddly enough seemed just as shocked and surprised as the rest of them.

"Oh my god, you punched him!"

Pigtails rushed towards her bleeding friend, the injured boy now crying as he held his bloody nose,

"L-lets get him to the nurse!"

His two friends hauled him to his feet, pushing past the burette, having completely forgotten about Bill. The two boys stood in silence, watching the trio faded away from sight. Finally the boy stepped forward, his chubby hand outstretched for Bill to take. The blond looked his savior over through blurry eyes, surprised to see tears in his mocha orbs as well,

'I'm sorry I didn't help earlier. I didn't know they were gonna beat you up like that."

The boy’s voice came out as a small whisper, Bill was too shocked to say anything but took the offered hand, sniffling as he wiped away the remainder of his tears,

"Y-you shouldn't have done that, now they're just gonna pick on you too. W-why would you help a f-freak like me?"

Bill wrapped his arms around himself, his eyes trained on the dirt floor below him. He didn't see the way the other fidgeted with his large sweater, his round cheeks dusted a rosy pink,

"W-were not so different you know."

Bill looked back up at the boy, confusion writing on his face as his eyes trailed over the chubby kid,

"What do you mean?"

The boy ran his hand through his chestnut hair, pulling his bangs up and revealing a speckled forehead. Bills eyes widened at the sight, a small smile forming on his small lips,

"Is that.."

The boy nodded, his cheeks burning as he giggled nervously,

"My names Dipper, l-like the Big Dipper, and they call me a freak too."

Bill felt tears fill his eyes, and for once they weren't caused by pain or sadness, this boy right in front of him was just like him! Well, kind of...

Bill lifted up his own blond bangs, revealing his third eye upon his forehead. Dipper chuckled at the sight and let out a gasp of surprise when Bill blinked the eye open, a golden, silted eye blinked up at the boy, causing Dipper to bring his hand up and hover over Bill's eye,

"W-wow that's so... That's so cool!"

A wild smile broke out over Dipper's chubby cheeks, he tackled Bill into a tight hug, the small blond caught by surprise before bursting into laughter and hugging the brunette back,

"A-are you sure you don't think it's weird?"

They broke the hug, Dipper staring down at the smaller boy before him, the bright smile never leaving his face,

"Of course it is,"

Bill flinched back at his words, but Dipper grabbed Bill's hand suddenly becoming nervous,

"B-but I kind of like things that are weird."

Bi felt his tan cheeks burn at the odd compliment, nobody had ever been nice to him before and he was unsure how to act,

"S-so does that mean you wanna… wanna be friends?"

Dipper began pulling Bill back towards the playground, his smile seemingly more gentle as he lead the other,

"Of course it does! Now common, let's go play!"

They spent the rest of recess together, laughing and giggling with each. Bill kept all three eyes open, for once not ashamed to show it off. They later found themselves curled up next to each other during nap time, Bill snuggling up next to Dipper, their hands tightly clasped together, safe, sound, and peaceful.


End file.
